The disclosure relates to a pressure regulating valve.
EP 2333298 A1 discloses a pressure regulating valve, wherein, when the internal combustion engine is at a standstill, the pressure regulating valve is open, that is to say a connection from the high-pressure accumulator into a low-pressure line is opened up by a closing element. For this purpose, the pressure regulating valve has a magnetic actuator with a magnet core and with a magnet armature, wherein the magnetic actuator is energized in order to close the closing element by virtue of a magnet armature adjusting the closing element into its valve seat. To open the closing element, a spring element is provided which moves the magnet armature in an opening direction counter to the magnet force of the magnetic actuator, whereby the closing element is lifted from the valve seat and a hydraulic return connection between the high-pressure accumulator and the low-pressure line is opened up. The magnet armature has an armature plate which is arranged in an armature chamber formed above the magnet core. In the magnet core there is received a magnet coil with dimensionally stable contact pins, wherein the contact pins point perpendicularly from the magnet core face surface in the direction of the armature chamber. For a continuation of the contact pins in a closure cover situated above the armature chamber, leadthroughs for the contact pins are formed in the armature plate.
In FR 116 14 38, it is proposed that the armature chamber be hydraulically connected, via a pressure equalization duct extending through the valve housing, to a valve chamber which is connected to low pressure. In order that the two face sides of the armature plate of the magnet armature are exposed to the same pressure, a bore with a sleeve inserted therein is additionally formed in the armature plate so as to be in alignment with the pressure equalization duct, said bore serving to form a continuation of the pressure equalization duct to that face side of the armature plate which is situated opposite the armature surface.